A need exists for a dual pressure tensioning method using a tensioner system that has groups of individually removable cylinders for continuous operation of the tensioner system for use with a drill ship, a drilling platform, a work over platform or a similar floating oil field device usable in shallow water and deep water, such as water depths of over 20,000 feet.
A need has long existed for a dual pressure tensioning method using a tensioner system for tensioning drilling casing that can properly and safely tension a floating platform in heavy seas, such as in 100 year storms.
A need exists for a dual pressure tensioning method using a tensioner system that has portable, removable, modular, and re-installable dual pressure cylinders that are not co-dependant on other cylinders, and that are able to operate synchronously and simultaneously while being individually removable from the tensioner system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.